A Bleeding Raven
by Yesednay
Summary: The life of a fifth year Ravenclaw


**Hello! Welcome! Take your seats grab some popcorn or whatever the hell you're gonna snack on and join me in this wondrous adventure through the wizarding world. No but seriously ya I started writing this a while ago and decided finally to post the first chapter just to see what people think so comments or ideas/ constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **A Bleeding Raven**

Ah Summer, such a lovely time. Not having to deal with teachers, wear silly robes, and being back at home is quite satisfying. Not that I don't miss Hogwarts, heavens no, it's just good to have a break, if you could call it that.

Being home unfortunately doesn't mean being off the hook. Living in the home of a long line of Ravenclaws allows for no such thing. My parents both expect me to graduate two years early then move on to become the Minister of all things. Their plans are rubbish to me, I want none of it. Either way I still have to basically memorize my text books before I start my fifth year.

And this is what I think of every night sitting up in a tree in our backyard looking at the stars, which I may or may not have enchanted to form a ladder in the bark on the side when I approach it, but I couldn't possibly get in trouble with the rest of my family doing magic around the house.

Speaking of my family, I live with my parents Benjamin and Sara Holland along with my younger sister Guinevere, and my even younger brothers Robin and Daniel. Just leaving me, Jeremy Holland.

Starting to nod off I realize I should go back to my bed. Careful not to wake Daniel I open the window and climb in bed to await the new day.

The next morning goes as usual, "BREAKFAST!", announces my mother.

Groggily I make my way to the kitchen beaten by my sister as always to start on the feast covering our table. One of the perks of being in a family of wizards, is food can easily be prepared and served by my mother's expert wand skills, however she's currently working on a way around the property of magic preventing the direct conjuration of meals. My sister babbles on about next year being her first at Hogwarts, as she does constantly... She is the oddball of the family, actually hoping that she is sorted into Gryffindor which would suit her, as she's the most outgoing of us and definitely the loudest. I just try to drown everyone out in my toast.

Halfway through my first slice I remember my plans for today when my father starts reading the Prophet, and race back to my room barely noticing the alarmed look on my sister's face having just interrupted her plans to be the seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team as well as the slight smirk from my mother. I quickly comb back my hair with my wand instantly spiking it up and change into some jeans a black tee and put on my jacket hoping not to be late.

As I quickly double check that everything is in order I put my wand up my sleeve as I usually do as you never know when you'll need it. My wand is fairly average, dragon heartstring, 9 ½ inches, pine, like I said, average. Anyways, late, I'm running late. I race down the stairs to the fireplace say bye to mum and grab a pinch of Floo Powder to throw in.

"LEAKY CAULDRON!" I shout as I pass through the flames, instantly being pulled and spun and jerked about for what feels like at least 30 seconds but I know to only be about 2, until I land as I commanded, in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron bar/hotel/secret entrance to Diagon Alley.

 _Good I'm not late._ I think, relieved that I don't see her yet as I brush off the soot on my jacket and face. Now walking up to the bar, "What can I get for ya Jeremy?" asks the barman Tom as he notices my arrival.

"Two butterbeers please."

"Oh got a friend comin' along then?"

"Uh ya, a friend."

"Alrighty I'll be right back." As he turns to leave I hear a thud come from behind me by the fireplace and I instantly run over to see who it is that just came through. Sure enough there she is standing in her jeans and blue sweater coughing a bit and brushing the soot out of her long purple and pink hair.

"Hey, rough ride?"

"Haha ya just a bit, need to work on my pronunciation."

"Well at least you landed here and not Hogsmeade." We both laughed as we walked back over to the bar to pick up our drinks then to a table to get to work.

"Alright so Transfiguration, I assume you have your book?"

"Yes it's right here. So my main problem currently is changing inanimate objects into living things. Last time I tried changing a piece of paper into a butterfly and it ended up looking like a butterfly, sort of, but was the same color and couldn't move."

"Hmmm… Show me how you were moving your wand, " she proceeded to give an example with her pencil, " Ah, there's the problem right there, you have to spin it around the paper counter clockwise _three times_ while saying the spell, then tap it with your wand…" This is basically how the rest of the morning went then, come lunch, I decided we should go back to my place.

0oOo0

"Oh welcome back dear." My mom greets me while I shake off the soot, "How was it with Trianna? Oh!" she exclaims as she came out of the fireplace.

"Hello nice to meet you dear you must be Trianna, I'm Sara Holland, Jeremy's mother. Can I get you anything to eat? Here I'll clear off the table and make you guys some sandwiches." Immediately she flicked her wand and the cluttered papers flew up into the air and reorganized themselves in the desk on the other side of the room.

"Um actually mom we were gonna hang out in the backyard."

"Oh, alright just don't forget to clear the spider webs and watch out for the gnomes they've managed their way through the fence again. I'll bring out some lemonade in a couple minutes."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Holland."

"You too dear." and with that we went out into the backyard.

"Sorry about all that, she can be quite a handful." I say jokingly as we set our books down and sit in the grass.

"Oh, no she seems great, can't wait for some lemonade." she said with her beautiful smile, "So what do you want to do?"

We ended up just sitting there in the grass for a while talking about school next year and laughing about things that we heard from classmates and reminiscing about our first few years of Hogwarts. We're definitely close friends and we talk and laugh a lot, but this is a big step forward to being more than that. She's never been to my house and yet she seems to fit in perfectly. Robin and Daniel came out for a while to practice riding their brooms and we joined them, playing fake quidditch with tennis balls that I may or may not have enchanted to fly around. Then Guin came out and had a fit that we never invited her to play going on about needing the practice to make the Gryffindor team. So she joined us and kinda killed it by trying to force the boys to play by the standard rules but it was still fun.

We all came down after about an hour for lemonade and then me and Trianna were left alone again outside as the sun was going down. We both were leaning up against my tree and just sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity. She closed her eyes and I couldn't help but admire her. She can look like whatever she wants but she chooses to have her face and body stay as her. Sure her hair and eyes are never the same color for more than two days and she'll change her face to make a joke or mimic someone, but she always goes back to Trianna.

Honesty time: I've been friends with Trianna since we met on the boats on our first year. I was sorted into Ravenclaw and her into Gryffindor but we remained friends. We somehow managed to have most classes together so I ended up being her go to for help with homework. Which in turn meant we spent more time together. Basically we've been friends so long now, but by some cruel twisted fate I can't see myself with anyone besides her. Obviously my feelings are not shared, otherwise I'd be the one dating her, not Grant Saxon. They started going out after he kissed her under the mistletoe at the secret Christmas party in the room of requirement about 6 months ago.

Since then I see her much less. She started sitting with Grant in class and at Quidditch games and stays with him at times we would usually be out walking the grounds.

The worst part is Grant's not a horrible person, he can be a jerk at times but it's usually all in good fun. I often wish he was born with a drive for evil, but that makes me feel even worse about the whole situation.


End file.
